


Tea and Sympathy

by Berty



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Post-Call of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-08
Updated: 2008-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's not adapting to the north as quickly as he thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Sympathy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slidellra (sli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sli/gifts).



Tonight they have a fire. Fraser's already lectured him on how the further north they get, the less firewood there will be, so this is a luxury and they should be grateful for…

Ray hurts.

Everywhere.

It's hard to concentrate on details when every muscle in his body is screaming at him to find somewhere soft and warm with Tylenol. Even if it _is_ Fraser providing the details, that, which he would normally listen to because… you know… Fraser.

Ray zones out there for a while, staring into the flames, listening to them crack and spit, the sparks rising into the dark, floating up to join the stars that heaven is heavy with tonight.

"Here, Ray."

He blinks, and Fraser is right there, come over to bring him a mug of tea, its scent sweet and strong.

"I know it's hard the first week or two," Fraser says quietly, looking down at his boots. "But that's normal. You might be surprised to know that you are actually adapting very well to the environment."

Ray reaches out a weary hand and takes the tea, but Fraser doesn't walk away. He lingers, looking at the fire, the sky, his boots, out into the billion miles of nothing that they're camped on. He seems awkward for the first time since they began this insane adventure. Then he reaches out and puts a hand on Ray's neck where his scarf doesn't cover. Fraser's fingers are warm and his thumb brushes lightly where Ray can feel his pulse kick up a notch or eight.

"Tea and sympathy, Fraser?"

"I'm afraid it's all I have to offer," he replies.

"Really?" Ray asks and waits a beat for the look of confusion to clear and the beginnings of a sweet, shy smile to slide across Fraser's face.

Fin


End file.
